The present invention pertains generally to equipment for servicing of dental handpieces.
For optimum life and operation of dental handpieces it is recommended by the various manufacturers that same be cleaned and lubricated on a daily basis in addition to autoclaving. Currently dental handpieces are being serviced preparatory to autoclaving by the temporary coupling of a pressure hose to the handpiece and the manual actuation of a valve control to administer a reduced pressurized airflow to the handpiece. The pressurized airflow enters the handpiece passageways, normally carrying during use both an air and water flow , to purge same of any debris or lubricant being forcefully ejected from the handpiece. The repeated steps in coupling several dental handpieces to a pressure hose and the actuation of an air valve by a technician takes considerable time each day. Further, particles discharged from a handpiece during purging can be ejected at considerable velocity. Further, as air pressure used for purposes of purging can be 50 psi or so the connection between hose and handpiece must be made positive manner to avoid accidental separation.